My Fault
by KiraraCutie
Summary: Axel dose drugs Roxas tells him stop it’s to late Roxas blames himself.Slight AxelRoxasSummary suck I know.


KiraraCutie: Yes I know I have so many stories to update so why did I decide to make another story. Well it was a one shot and it was in my head I was a mood to write this type of story so I did.

Sanura: You're unbelievable get back to writing all the other stories

KiraraCutie: Fine tell them about it then

Sanura: This story is inspired by a small event that took place in KC's life and what she scared will happen.

KiraraCutie dose not own the Kingdome Hearts charters so you can't sew her.

* * *

"Talking"

_Thinking _

Past 

_Past Thinking_

* * *

It was a dark day in Twilight Town, one of the darkest anyone has seen. A small group gathered around on a hill wearing black. There where no smiles today as people gathered around a grave. The group consisted of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, and Roxas.

Looking down was Roxas, probably the most depress person there.

_I could do nothing to help him, it all my fault, he was my best friend and it was impossible to help. _

Naminé looked up at her friend and squeezed his hand which she held, so he knew he was not alone in his grief. Roxas looked down gave her a small reinsurance smile. She had told him over and over that there was nothing more he could do but he did not believe that.

_No I could have done more; I should have been there for him, went after him, something. _

"Axel I'm sorry." Roxas said as he fell to his knees.

"Roxas it is ok it's not your fault."

"Yeah Rox, we did everything we could."

"Yeah, we, not me, I could have done more for him."

Sora came over to his friend and gripped him by the shoulders.

"Buddy, he choose to do this to himself, you could not have done anything."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say."

* * *

**_Flashbacks _**

* * *

Roxas came into the apartment he shared with Axel and smelled a awful odor, he followed it and came faced with Axel's door. Hearing a small laugh, Roxas knock on the door and after no response, opened it to see Axel on the floor, smoking. 

"Axel when did you start doing pot?" Roxas asked as he tilled his head to the side. 

"Today." Axel said after a small delayed. 

"You look like you know what you're do, tell me when you really started to smoke." Roxas has been with Axel to know when he gave a false response. 

"Fine you caught me I've been doing it for a month." 

"Why?" 

"I needed a change Roxas, I was so uptight and I was slipped weed one day at school and when I tried it wow, I mean bro have you ever tired weed?" Axel asked as he lifted the joint he was smoking. 

"No…" 

"So don't diss it till you tried it." 

"No," Roxas said then with a sudden out burst. 

"it'll kill you, stop Axel, please. For me?" 

Axel look into Roxas's eyes for a second as if searching for something. 

"Ok I'll stop." 

"Promise?" 

"Promise." 

_

* * *

But you lied to me Axel, you promised that you would stop. And I found you the next week smoking again._

* * *

Roxas was outside the apartment after skating at the skate park. When, he smelled something all too familiar. Roxas quickly open the front door and barged into see Axel on the couch with Demyx laughing their heads off. Roxas stared straight at Axel. 

"Axel you promised."

"No, I promised to stop doing weed, this tobacco complete different." 

"Axel you're killing your self." 

"So what the fuck you care, you're all ways running off with the chick Naminé. You don't give a fuck shit about me. Come on Demyx lets crash Xigbar place I heard he's got a new product I want to try." 

Both Axel and Demyx got up and staggered for the door. 

"Axel wait." 

Roxas grabbed Axel's wrist but only got shoved to the ground. 

"No I'm tired of being left behind and waiting I'm not waiting anymore." 

Axel turned and left but before he closed the door he turned and said. 

"Don't bother looking for me you'll never see me again." 

Roxas stayed where he fell and watched Axel leave. 

_

* * *

You stopped coming to school after that, and I started to search for you but you hid very well even with that red hair of your's. The next time I saw you would be the last.__

* * *

_

Roxas came home after school and like always dropped his bag next to the door and headed straight for the couch. And just sat there like a life less rag doll. 

_Two and a half months it's been since you left Axel and I have heard nothing for you since. _

Roxas looked at phone and saw a new message was left he got up and push the play button as he went to the kitchen to get something to eat. 

"You have one new massage. Massage one: Hey Roxas, I bet you didn't expect to hear from me. 

Roxas dropped the can of soda he held _"I know that voice… Axel" _Roxas ran to the machine almost tripping and listen hoping to get some clue as to where he was. 

"well I've been here with Demyx at Xigbar hideout and today I realized I was pretty cruel to you when I left. So I just wanted to say I'm sorry, you where just looking out for me and since I won't see you again I wanted to say goodbye. If you have it in your heart to forgive me then meet me at the top of Sunset Hill today at 5:45, and if you don't come I just want the chance to say I love you. Bye…. End of message. You have no new messages." 

Roxas looked at his watch _"5:00 danmit it take 40 minutes to get to Sunset Hill but 10 more to get to the top. I won't make it. But the train will only take 10 minutes." _

__

Roxas grab a jacket and his skateboard and ran to the train station hoping to make it for next train. 

"What you mean the train is delayed!" 

"I'm sorry sir but it seems that the train had to stop you're just going to have to wait." 

"Fuck!" 

Roxas ran down the stairs out of the station and started to skate to Sunset Hill. 

_"Axel just wait for me." _

__

5:56 

Roxas ran the rest of way up the hill as it would take longer to board up it. When he got to the top he saw a figure sitting on the bench looking out as the sun beginning to set the best time to watch the sunset was at six. 

"Axel?" 

The figure turned around and gave a small smile. 

"You're late." 

"Sorry, but at least I'm here." 

"True, true, come sit you're just in time to watch the sunset." Axel patted the seat next to him. And Roxas headed over. 

"So what did you want to tell me?" Roxas asked 

"I love you." Axel said straight out 

"Besides that." 

"I'm sorry, you where right that stuff was killing me, I stopped about a week ago and I'm really tired. But I want to know why did you come?" Axel wanting to change the subject. 

"I came for you Axel you're more than a friend to me." 

"Really how so?" 

Roxas leaned around to face Axel "Like this so" Roxas placed his lips on Axel's, a little after he stop and asked. 

"So dose that explain it?" 

Axel nodded and place an arm around Roxas. "It dose." 

"Thanks for the goodbye gift." Axel said as he watch the sunset. 

Roxas looked at Axel who was closing his eyes "What you mean goodbye gift?" 

Axel just smiled as he fell limply on top of Roxas's torso. 

"Axel! Axel!" Roxas noticed a drop of red rolling down his white jacket. _"No, he didn't" _

__

Roxas quickly pulled up Axel's sleeve and saw his wrist cut deep, he took the other wrist and saw the same thing done. 

"Like I said Roxas I'm sorry I was so stupid. I did drugs because I couldn't have you, but the truth was I always did have you didn't I?" 

Axel brought his hand up to Roxas's cheek and start to stroke it leaving a red mark from the blood that his wrist had bleed. Roxas brought up his hand and held Axel's hand. 

"Yes, you will always have me Axel." 

"Good don't be stupid like me and do this or I'll come and kill you myself, Got it memorized?" 

Roxas chuckled at the last thing Axel always said when he joked around. "Yeah, I got it memorized." Roxas said as he nodded, letting a small tear go down his cheek. 

Twilight Town's watchtower went off telling everyone it was six and on the last stoke of the bell Axel's hand fell limp. 

**__**

**_

* * *

FlashbacksDone_**

* * *

Roxas started to get ready and went to sleep. But got awoke later that night.

"Roxas, Roxas ROXAS!"

"What I'm awake." Roxas said seating up still half asleep.

"Good what wrong with you?"

"Well Axel I…." Roxas turned to the door way to see Axel standing there arms crossed waiting to an explanation.

"Axel?" Roxas asked shocked.

"Yeah?" was Axel's reply

"What are you doing here your dead!" Roxas said as he pointed to Axel

"Well I got to come down here cuez you have been sad. And I want to know why." Axel wanting a explanation.

"It's my fault your dead, I couldn't help you." Roxas said as the looked down and griped the bed sheets.

Axel looked shock and walked over with concerned he walked and sat down next to the spiky blond hair boy, he took hold of his chin so he was facing him green into blue orbs.

"Hey it's not your fault. You told me everything I did was wrong, but I didn't listen to you. You did everything a good friend is suppose to do, so don't blame your self."

Roxas couldn't bear to look as his friend so he closed his eyes since he couldn't move his head. Axel sighed and leaned in, when Roxas felt lips on his own he open his eye so to see Axel kissing him. Axel stopped and said.

"See I'm ok I'll be here for you always." But there was no smile from Roxas. Axel put his forehead to Roxas's. "Got it memorized?"

Some how that always made Roxas laugh. "Yeah I do thanks Axel."

"Ok then I is going back to sleep." Axel said as he got up and walk to the door, he stopped and turn.

"You woke up just get a kiss didn't you?" Axel asked with smirk

"No" Roxas said as he threw a pillow at him.

Axel ducked and the pillow hit the wall.

"By the way I like you better in just boxers, with no shirt." Axel said

"Pervert" Roxas said as he threw another pillow.

This time the pillow hit the mark and after Axel got back up he said.

"Well don't blame yourself any more if you do, I won't come by anymore."

With that Axel disappeared and Roxas went back to sleep the next morning. He meet Naminé before school.

"Roxas you look better today." Naminé said with a smile.

"Yeah I don't blame myself anymore." Roxas said holding his head high.

"Really what helped?" Naminé asked as she stopped.

"Axel"

Naminé stared at him as he continued on his way to school. With a small smile, she realized her wish was answered.

_So Axel really did hear me asking him to help Roxas _

She though as she ran to catch up with Roxas.

* * *

KiraraCutie: Thanks for reading.

Sanura: Please review


End file.
